Chaos in the unknown
by ChaosDragonSlayer
Summary: A town that has been wiped off the map has essentially lost all contact with the outside. And the only one who seems interested is a mysterious new mage in black and one of Fairy Tail's most recent members. ChaosDragonSlayer x Badgirlgoth crossover I suck at summary's, first story published, feel free to critique just don't be a jerk Rated: M for violence and language


Hello…

My name is ChaosDragonSlayer, for those of you who don't know me… well… there's not a lot to know. I only joined this site a few months ago in August and I was gone for a few of those months.

Anyway I've done some editing for fellow Fairytail fan and friend Badgirlgoth but never really bothered to actually write just because I'm worried it won't be good enough. But I decided to at least try. Anyway this is my first time posting one of my Fanfics… well… I wouldn't call it mine… it's a collaboration so it's partly mine. Anyways just let me bring you into this Character of mine.

Name: Aaron "Armageddon" Braun

Age:19

Sex:Male

Height:6ft 3in

Weight:165 lbs

Magic:Chaos Dragon Slayer magic

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Skin:Pale

Anyway… Hope you guys enjoy this.

Armageddon P.O.V.

Brakius…

A tiny city located in the middle of nowhere in a region of Earthland considered so remote there wasn't another town for days. Alongside how far out of the way it was, it was located in a very mountainous region that due to the numerous steep sides was prone to mudslides in due to the frequent thunderstorms it regularly experienced. Patches of dense forests splattered green along the area acting as a natural buffer that prevented mudslides from devastating it and the people.

Because of it Brakius wasn't one large city but numerous smaller towns spread apart, all individual yet at the same time the same place, an archipelago of villages and hamlets that interconnected to each other like a body. But the brain was the main town that all the others branched from when it was first settled, Brackmen. Originally it started as a mining town, the weather may have been hell but the place was rich in precious metals and minerals especially lacrima. The magic conducting crystal that has become a staple of life in the Earthlands.

Because of this the town was pretty wealthy and was able to grow pretty fast into the the little web it had developed, becoming pretty sufficient on it's own. Problem is when you're a small and isolated town with valuable resources that makes you all the more valuable and even better prey…

As the wealth accumulated from their lacrima sources plenty of less than savory characters started to come along as well. Smaller guilds came from all over in an attempt to take advantage of the wealth the people had under the guise of service or protection in exchange for a little tribute every now and then. That little tribute soon turned into a tax to protect and permit the lacrima crystal to be shipped out of Brakius, and that tax soon turned into ownership of the whole of Brakius.

Then, shipment stopped in general… No Lacrima… No word from the people…

Nobody would notice or care though. They were too far out of the way for help of any kind, any guilds of reputable standing or strength were too far to reach and the town wasn't known for sending out jobs at all because of how far they were. And as far as the Magic Council was concerned, they weren't of any significance.

The area was hazardous unless you were already from there and while the occupying mages may have not been desirable for their character, they were by no means weak. To go there a person would've had to have been very brave or very reckless…

Luckily he was both…

Howling through the enclosed ravine winds blew the tail of the long black coat he wore over his lean frame, the tattered ends of it flapping from the harsh gusts. The large dark hood covered his head shadowing a pair of phosphorescent green eyes that glowed from underneath, mouth and nose covered by a black scarf tightly wrapped around his neck and face leaving only his eyes visible. He carried a worn canvas sack, the straps slung over his slouched shoulder and gripped by a taped up hand, the few remaining contents of it clattering around loosely inside. As he walked the iron chain he wore around his waist clattered from the fetters being jostled by the winds and his steps.

He was just brave enough and more than dumb enough to trek his way along through these mountains across what was a fairly narrow and winding pass. The stone road looked barely big enough for two carts at the most, the road overlooked what was a very steep drop down a ravine on one side, the bottom unable to be seen from his current altitude and the other was just a solid stone wall that shot straight up. Gray clouds covered the sky giving the already dangerous appearance of the path before him an even more ominous look and feel and the rumbling sound of thunder in the distance echoed within the walls of the ravine the path ran through.

Here he was, risking his hide, as he hiked along this path, powerful winds threatening to blow him off the road and down what was likely a very suspenseful end. His boots were caked in dirt and his feet were swollen and sore, every step aching and torturous.

Three days straight, he had been hiking for three days straight with little rest, little sleep, and hardly anything to eat since he left that tavern, the thought of food and rest more than 400 miles behind him now and he had another 50 left to go before he reached the nearest guaranteed population.

To be honest nothing was guaranteed. His only lead was a rumor, that was it. The mage had been hiking that long all because of a rumor he had heard and that alone wasn't much to go off of. The town he was in at the time didn't even have any real connections to the village they were describing. All they knew was that every so often a few wagons carrying lacrima crystals would come and pass through and leave without causing a stir. All they noticed was that one day those wagons stopped coming through and people started speculating.

It's not like anybody was willing to go check from what he heard. Their were only two ways from what he heard from some of the locals. One was the long way, which was about a four day ride by cart. That took you around the mountain and was And the path he was taking… More than a few people apparently lost their lives trying to cross it. It was narrow, the winds threatened to send you plummeting down, icy weather likely to freeze you without adequate protection, and the exhaustion of having to take all that as you hiked was more than enough to turn people away.

Unfortunately though time wasn't really a luxury he had. He needed to move fast and while much more intense this road was much shorter even by foot. He was a mage, he could more than certainly handle it…

Besides… He was not going anywhere near a damn cart… Just the thought made his stomach churn…

The mage grumbled as the sound of thunder became louder, sounding almost as if it was practically overhead, and along with it the sharp smell of ozone. The clouds weren't just thunder heads, now he had to deal with lightning along this journey.

It didn't matter to him though, he had already come too far to turn back at this point meaning he'd have to just brave it. There was no cover anywhere leaving him with only one option and that was to keep marching even as the rain began to pour, layering the road with water.

With the aged roads now filmed with rain water meaning he'd have to be even more careful with his steps from here on out. The winds that blew through were already difficult to push through, with a slick layer underneath his feet on top of that he risked being back only to slide over the surface. He was only about 25 miles away at this point, he can make it.

"Freakin- Woah!" The black clad mage's eyes widened as he felt his boots lose their grip, his feet leaving the ground as he was knocked backwards by a burst of air. His back planted straight onto the ground as he was sent tumbling backwards, his body sent sliding along like a pond skimmer as the incline of the road made him gain momentum.

A few yards back the road had curved into a sharp turn.

As the gale force winds continued their onslaught on the traveler they threatened to push him off the very edge of the road, his body sliding along the hard rock laden terrain. "Crap crap crap crap!" His fingertips dug into the gravel like surface failing to slow him down due to the slickness of the rocks making sufficient purchase impossible "Oh craaaap!". He could feel himself shoved back along the turn of the road, straight towards the edge and into the chasm below him.

He could feel himself become airborne as he was thrown off the edge like it was a slide. He only had a second to react. He tightened his grip on his bag, his free hand still in contact with the ground "Chaos Dragon's Black Drake's Talon" the magical energy surged and formed around his hand. Obsidian black scales covered his hand ending in sharp pointed claws, a dark violet and black aura forming around it. The dragon like claws that formed over his hand dug into the surface, slowing him down as he began to fall off the edge.

With a sharp jerk he could feel himself halt as he hung from the edge, his magic imbued talons keeping him from falling any further. His hand that held onto his bag passed the straps over his arm, securing it to his shoulder. Another claw like the first one formed over his hand using it to climb back up. He pulled himself back up over the ledge, using his Black Drake's Talons to keep himself from slipping back any further.

That was way too close a call. Crap, he didn't have much choice in the matter. If he wanted to make it all the way through this he'd have to keep using his magic just to keep himself on the trail. But he didn't have anywhere to wait it out. He eyed the rock wall to his side "Guess I'll have to make my own… Chaos Dragon Cestus!" this time the dark scales encased his hand, growing thicker and spikier along his knuckles instead of his finger tips, almost like a pair of brass knuckles.

One punch was all it took. Once his fist made contact with the stone surface it turned it into rubble, forming a large hole into the rock for him to climb into.

He'd have to take the delay. The weather was too much even for a mage of his caliber. For the time being all he could do was sit in there. It wasn't exactly the coziest but at the very least he was dry and somewhat warm since he was out of the wind and rain. There was no helping it.

He tossed his canvas sack to the side and leaned back against the walls looking out at the rain and thunder. 'Might as well try to get some sleep' His head lolled to the side and his eyes shut, hoping to nap through the storm and get a little rest to make up for all the sleep this journey cost him since he got on this route.

Jinx P.O.V.

As I sat on my bar stool my back to the antics of the guild, I pondered about my next mission I knew I needed some jewel, but nothing was very interesting, I had been asked by Gajeel and Lily to go a low level monster mission to help some little village in the north. Alas I wanted something a little higher paying.

"Jinx!" I heard my name being hollered across the busy hall. I groan as I know exactly who it is. I glanced up from my ale into the dear sweet face of the Fairytail she demon herself. Her beautiful smile turning cheeky as she stops wiping the glass as my face turns from neutral to annoyed.

"Be gentle with him" She chirped glancing down at me at that sweet angelic smile back across her features.

I groan as I turned in my seat to see the mop of pink hair starting to make a B-line for me through the mass of bodies.

"Fight me soul dragon!" I hear him yell as I watch the entire guild stop mid …. Well everything.

"Ha this should be good" I hear a low rumbling from the second story, glancing up to see those storm blue grey eyes staring at me as he leans towards his knight companion, the red eyes glowing from behind the helmet he uses to shield himself from the world. His tongue lolling out of his mouth as he snickers. I smirked up to them as my violet eyes train back onto the onyx ones trained on me.

"Go get him girl!" I hear from my left as Cana swaying ever so slightly, that drunken grin I love facing me. I start my way down the 2 steps from the bar making my way through the crowd.

"3… 2… 1" My hand coming up to my face as the white freezing magic pours as a roar from my mouth aiming straight to the hot headed Natsu the smalls icicles moving around the room.

"Haha you think you can stop me with Ice jinx?!" he yells running faster towards me.

"No, but the wind will" I stated watching Natsu lift off the ground as I start to spin him, the ice freezing and refreezing around him as fast as he melts it with his fire magic. His face starting to turn green as I spin him faster and faster the motion of the freezing wind catching up with him.

"Make it …. Stop…" He stutters as his face blanches.

"What was that Natsu? I can't hear you!" I stated with a smile.

"Jinx put him down" I overhear Mira state behind me, that mothering voice of her beginning.

"But Mira…. I am having so much fun" I stated back to her like a little kid playing with their favorite toy.

"Let her go Mira, the hot head needs to cool off" I heard Laxus bark from the top of the railing, laughing as he watched natsu spin around and round.

"Arrrrgh! I'm going to hurl!" I hear as I look up to Natsu's face contorting, his cheeks puffing out. I drop natsu to the ground with a thud and turn back to the bar.

"Had enough Natsu?" I sing sang making my way back to my drink. I made it 3 steps up back to my drink when I froze at the sound.

"What the hell Natsu?!" I hear the high pitched scream, I blanch as I turn around to Natsu emptying his stomach's contents onto Lucy's boots.

"Uh oh you're dead jinx" I hear cana Whisper behind me.

I gulp as I look to the scene in front of me. Lucy's white boots now a sickly green. … wait white boots! I cringe ….please don't let those be new I prayed.

"Natsu you are so dead…. all over my new boots!" The red faced blonde yells kicking natsu across the guild hall.

I gulped as I looked back towards the scuffle, lucy fuming and natsu thrown to the wall in a heap of limbs.

"Uhh lucy that would probably be my fault" I stated making my way to her.

"What!?" She screamed.

"Natsu challenged me to fight him… and well I used my mimic magic on him, I used a little of Wendy's wind magic and Gray's ice magic" I stated rubbing my hand on the back on my neck, moving closer to her my violet eyes meeting brown eyes. A small smile on my face as I cupped the side of her face.

"Could you forgive me babe" I smiled watching her hard brown eyes turn to the melted chocolate I was use too. A small blush creeping to her face.

"Well I guess it's still Natsu's fault for challenging someone he knows he can't beat"

"Thank you lucy"

"What the hell? If anyone tried that crap with Lucy or hell even Erza they would be a pancake by now, how come you get away with everything" Gray muttered from my right. My head flicked to look at him, my eyes cold as ice, then after a split second a smile cracks my face and I poke my tongue at him.

"It's cause Lucy loooves her…" I hear happy swark from above of us.

"Shut it cat" Lucy screamed as she tried to catch an evading happy flying above her.

I chuckled as I turn away.

"Maybe you can bring out Virgo to help with your shoes Lucy" I stated making my way to Natsu's motionless body heaped on the floor.

"Oi pyro get up" I nudged Natsu's arm with my foot. The color was finally returning to his face from the sickly green to his normal shade. Natsu cracks one eye open up at me and smiled brightly.

"When did you learn that trick?!" He stated excitedly.

"I may have been practicing my mimic magic with Wendy and Gray" I stated offering my hand, pulling up the excitable fire dragon slayer.

"And I here I thought you were going to go easy on me and fight with your fists" natsu stated sheepishly rubbing the back on his neck.

"Well if you wanted that you should have asked instead of 'Jinx fight me' haha , but before that should you go and apologise to the blonde bombshell over there" I stated glancing over to lucy who was now in a heated discussion with Virgo.

"Ahh yeah I guess I should... have you calmed her a little?" The blush forming on his cheeks making him look so adorable.

"Yeah she's all ready for you slugger" I state shoving his arm gently sending him off to apologise to the now pacified blonde.

"Honestly how do you do that?" Mira asked as I sat back down on my stool.

"Some people just have the touch" I replied grabbing a piece of Mira's long white hair in my fingers, smiling warmly into her bluw eyes, the hue of red dusting her cheeks. She chuckled as I released her hair, her eyes sparkling at me.

"Mira do we have any S-class or anything high paying at the moment?"

I asked while taking a slip of my now warm ale.

"Well something did come in yesterday, looking for a slayer 9000000 jewel"

My ears perked up as I processed the new information.

"Oh yeah what's the job?"

"Well... that's the thing... it doesn't really say. It just says they are looking for a slayer to work for them up in the mountains relocating something"

"Uhhh Mira have you checked this out this isn't one of those prank mission we get from time to time? Gajeel is still getting gum out of his hair from the last time those snot nosed kids pulled crap like that"

"Nope all above board called them myself, all they said was they wanted a slayer any slayer to relocate something for them"

"Well the money is right. I guess what do I have to lose right? Where is it?"

The platinum blonde checked the atlas behind the bar "It's on … a mountain, in the snow country"

I gulped 'Fuck' the last time I was in those mountains I nearly froze to death and considering I lived a good part of my childhood in a frozen tundra before I was saved that is saying something. But that place by Mavis it is cold, well I will need to get more clothing.

"Well sign me up but if this is a prank or waist of my time you will answer to me she demon" I growl slowly.

Mira giggled and nodded at me, I grin as I grab the flier from her and make my way through the hordes of people

"Jinx where are you going?" wendy stopped in my way smiling up at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"Hey baby dragon I have a mission to get too, will you be alright while I am gone?" I stated ruffling her hair making her giggle and rock back and forth while nodding her head.

"Now don't let ash for brains get you into any trouble while I am gone ok baby dragon?"

"Will you be gone for long?" she enquired

"Well I am not sure, I shouldn't be, be good little sky dragon" I say stepping around her I feel her little arms wrap around my waist as she hugs me from behind, I pause, I am not very good with the whole physical contact thing unless it is fighting or mating. Unlike the other dragon slayers who are quite big on physical contact and scent marking each other like a family. I peer down to her small hands grasp together in front of my stomach and I pat them lightly, I hear a little coo from Erza who has a fork hanging from her lips. I roll my eyes at her and pry the youngest slayers hands apart.

"I will be back in a week or 2 ok" I stated smiling over my shoulder to the blue haired girl. She nodded and stepped back.

I left the guild and was shouted with a ringing goodbye from everyone I just rolled my eyes again with a smile as I excited making my way back to my apartment. I looked down at the tattered flyer and read it properly

Dragon slayer wanted…

900,000 jewel on completion of task

Job to relocate some for a small town

All questions to be answer on arrival.

Well if that isn't the most cryptic flyer I had read since joining the guild I didn't know what was. But deep down I feel that familiar growl of the unknown, the adventure that came with guild work, my interest was definitely peaked and well I am down right excited... Well I guess we'll see where this goes aye...


End file.
